Breaking Dawn! My version
by Jacob Black Live in the Flesh
Summary: This is what I think that Breaking Dawn should be.  It is my first actual story so please be light on the critique.  I own NONE Of the characters although I am the physical persona of Jacob.
1. Chapter 1

Jacob POV

Chapter 1 – Wyoming

With my rage and anger behind me, I kept running until I felt better.

"How could she do that?" I asked myself. "She left me to become a cold, heartless bloodsucker. She could have lived a peaceful life with me and could hunt and mate together. She and I could have been together and aged gracefully."

I tried to release all anger as I phased out. I had no idea where I had ran to. I looked out and smelled what reminded me of Wyoming. I'd only been there once and that was when my father was hunting and I was tagging along.

I can't do this to Bella, my heart told me. I tried to pick up the scent of the leeches, although I never really wanted to. It's just a foul smell for my nose. The faintest trace caught my nose. I phased instantly and was off. My russet-brown fur as shaggy as ever, just the way she liked it. I was trying to not lose the scent although the wind was blowing it all over the place. Every sinew in my body was rushing back to Bella. Passed tree after tree as my speed increased. About two hours passed and I was close to La Push. I knew where I was going now. I heard Embry's voice in my head.

_Welcome back! I knew you would come back!_

His voice was comforting to hear. I was nearing my house when I heard Sam's thoughts. I figured that he and Dad were waiting for me. I put on the pair of jeans that were sitting in my truck. I arrived at the front door and phased out. I opened the door to see Dad and Sam waiting for me, both with open arms.

"Welcome home," Dad said as he wrapped me in a hug. "Sam phased before he got here and heard your thoughts. That's how we knew that you were coming."

Sam flashed me a toothy grin. I just had to laugh.

Welcome home, I told myself. But I remembered why I ran home. I ran into my room and grabbed the message off of the end-table in my room and read Edward's painful words again. On the back of the message was the church that Edward and Bella were getting married. I grabbed a sack full of decent clothes, ran out of the front door, got in and started the truck and started to drive to the chapel.


	2. Chapter 2

Ch. 2 Pre-Wedding Jitters

Bella POV

I was so nervous about this. I could see all of the people waiting to see me and Edward walk down the aisle. I turned to Edward and grabbed his cold, rock-hard arms.

"Hon, we're gonna be fine," he said in his smooth voice. "You can stand up to James, the Volturi, and go into the Quileute tribe packs without any protection and you can't walk down the aisle?" I could hear the intensity in his voice.

"You're right," I said. "Don't forget Riley and Victoria," I said jokingly.

Alice rushed in to see the soon bride-to-be. Her jaw dropped when she saw how the dress fit on me. She had to have been absolutely astonished.

"I told you this is a great dress for you," she said. Her eyes went blank. She awoke, obviously seeing a vision. "I saw all of the people staring at the end of the aisle, but you and Edward weren't there. You were at the other end of it with the pastor astonished as well. Just pray that it isn't one of those Quileute boys."

Immediately, my mind thought of Jake. I wished it wasn't him because he will tell me not to marry Edward and then they will continue fighting and I don't want put through that same trauma again.  
Edward leaned over. He had listened to my thought. The grabbed my arms with his cold hands. I gazed into his melted topaz eyes. He whispered, "It's okay. If he does show up, we will let him state his peace and continue the ceremony."

"But that's the point," I told him. "The only thing he wants to do is take me away from you for hurting him. He's willing to barge in on the one afternoon where we both are at complete peace."

"I promise you, Bella," Edward said calmly, "that he will not take you and that we won't fight." I took those words to heart and prayed that they will hold true. I started picturing all of those people in the chapel: Reneé, Charlie, Jasper, Carlisle, and even some of my high school friends that I had never planned on inviting. They were all going to watch me go down the aisle. My hands started shaking uncontrollably. All of a sudden, my feelings of nervousness melted as if Jasper was outside the door. Edward asked me, "Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be," with a smile and a low giggle. They opened the door, the "Wedding March" started to play, and I was halfway relieved not to see anyone outside the door that I didn't know. I had never expected for that many people to show up. They all had risen. We didn't have a flower girl, but the long lace train that followed the dress was large enough. I walked slowly attempting to take in all of this emotion. At the end of "The Wedding March", I was at the end of the aisle. Edward stood there with his gleaming eyes showing no signs of black and a subtle smile on his face.

"We are gathered here today to join these young people in love in holy matrimony," the pastor began. He turned to me. "Bella, do you take Edward to be your lawfully-wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said. In the back of my mind, I just hoped that becoming a vampire doesn't affect that. I giggled and Edward's smile grew wider because he knew what I was thinking.

"And do you, Edward, take Bella to be your lawfully-wedded wife for better of for worse, for richer or for poorer, until death do you part?"

The smile grew even wider. I could hear Alice and Jasper laugh under their breath. "I do."

"If there is any reason why these two should not be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

I heard silence. Until I heard the front doors of the chapel burst open and saw Jacob rush in. We all stared at him, just like Alice predicted.

"Sorry I'm late," he said. "Bella. There is something I have to tell you." There was a brief pause. "I love you and will not let you get married."

I looked into Edward's eyes to see that they were coal-black. My thoughts kept telling him not to do anything to Jacob, but the stern look on Edward's face never seemed to fade. Just looking at his face made me realize that this will probably not end well. I felt the hole in my heart open up. I bent over in agony. Reneé and Charlie's mouths gaped in astonishment.

"I never wanted to leave you, Bella," Jacob said with complete sincerity in his voice. "You left me. You left me to fly off to Italy for him. You think I'm here to avenge him? You're the farthest ting from right. I came back because I could never forgive my actions from the night I ran away. I heard that over that period of time I was gone, I had got tens of hundreds of phone calls about my safety. When we first met, I couldn't help but have insane feelings for you. Do you remember the time you cliff-dove? Who was there to save you from the current? When you wrecked on the motorcycle? I was there to protect you and he was not."

I could hear the pain and quivering in his voice. He really loves me, I thought. He was willing to come all the way back just to tell me he loved me. Edward didn't come back. Alice told me where to go to find him. My heart began to tear in two. It became a scale. Red chips are pros about Edward and black chips are pros about Jacob. My mind started taking mental notes rapidly. I will be forever 18 with Edward. I will have to "die". I will always have a "family". I will have Edward to love me unconditionally. My mind went to the other pan on the scale. With Jacob, I won't have to fake die, but will die eventually. We could have a family for years. We will grow old and age together. And we will be able to hunt and do things together for the longest time. My mind is torn to pieces.

As I snapped back into reality, I saw Edward and Jacob almost at each other's throats.

"How dare you barge in here and stop my wedding!" Edward exclaimed with a vengeance in his voice. "We can't keep doing this. Can't you see it is affecting Bella?"

I really didn't want my name in this conversation, even though it was about me.

Jacob spoke up. "It's Bella's decision. Let her decide."

My mind was immediately frazzled. I can't make this decision until I re-weighed the pros and cons and do what's best for my heart.


End file.
